Kuroshitsuji: The Stone of Demon
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: 18 years after his beloved young master dead, Sebastian Michaelis meets with Lady Ciel Middleford, the only daughter of Lady Elizabeth, who has a face so similiar with Ciel Phantomhive. This is the synopsis about the beginning until the end of their story


**Kuroshitsuji Fan fiction: the Stone of Demon**

**That Butler, Revive**

**By. Medea Takarai**

**Synopsis:**

18 years after his beloved young master dead, Sebastian Michaelis came back to journey in the darkness. He thinks that he will never step his foot in the world again until the doomsday arrive. But, the darkness of heart of someone pushes him back to that dirty human's world once again.

Lady Gloria Cielie Middleford , the only daughter of Lady Elizabeth, the ex-fiancé of his young master. She is a selfish little girl, who lives in the wealth and spoils life. But, her darkness of heart grows so greatly in her 13 years old of age. When she was a 12, Lady Elizabeth passed away, because of her sickness. In the same time, her father left the mansion and disappears, after heard the confession of his wife who said that he was nothing but substitute of her ex-fiancé; and she was never loved him. Lady Elizabeth told to her daughter that her nickname was a name of her first love, Ciel Phantomhive. Also, about their company's name, Funtom Company which build as a memoir of Phantomhive Family.

Because of that, Lady Ciel must live in the mansion alone, and must lead the doll company of her family. She was never thinking that her life will be so difficult in her 13 years old. But, actually, she was accompany by the three idiots, Maylene, Finnian, and Bardroy, who miraculously save from the accident and now working for Lady Elizabeth. One thing that special in Lady Ciel's self is her eyes that can see 'anything' and her sharp intuition.

Sebastian meets her in his way when he decided to came back to London. He was attracting by a beautiful marionette doll in a toy shop named, Crystal Soul. When he asked to the shopkeeper: who is the maker of this doll? He was surprised when heard the name of company where the doll was made. He was surprised and happy knowing that his young master still remembered by someone. At the same time, suddenly, the door of the shop open and Lady Ciel enter the shop. Once more, Sebastian was surprised to see the scene in front his eyes. Lady Ciel's face is very alike with his young master's face. Not only face, the physical and the way she talk was very identical with Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian was so spellbound sawing that blue-black long hair, that soft white skin, that gaze of her cold eyes, and the selfish words that out from her little pink lip. Unconsciously, his feet steps following her. But, Lady Ciel knows that Sebastian was following her and said: "What the hell a demon like you wants from me?" Her words make Sebastian startled, but he quickly knows her specialty. He was more interested to her. When he just wants to told her of what his purpose, Lady Ciel suddenly put her two little hands in his face and gazing inside his eyes. She successful reads his mind. For a minute, Sebastian feels a little fear to her. But, Lady Ciel was smiling and said: "Okay, you're hired! Become my butler! Serve me like you serve him, then I will give you my soul!" heard of what she said, Sebastian just smiling and said: "Yes, My Lady." And soon, the contract of them was made.

Sebastian, who already becomes Lady Ciel's butler, follows her to the mansion of Middleford Family. In the way to mansion, Lady Ciel told him everything about her history of life. As she told him, Sebastian was more interested by her. Lady Ciel is just like the reincarnation of Ciel himself. That selfishness and her cruelness are so resemble with his young master. No, she even crueler than him. She is the cruelest little girl he ever seen. She was never doubt to eliminate whoever of her worker or client who tries to betray or lie to her. Her cruelness and her perfectionist personality make Sebastian want her so much. Sebastian was grateful to Lady Elizabeth for born a daughter with a personality as same as his young master.

When they arrived in the mansion, they were welcome by those three idiots. Those three were very surprised and happy when met with Sebastian and also, Sebastian. Although, their idiotic that never change not surprised him (those three not realized that Sebastian not grow older). Then, Sebastian's days in Middleford Family is started. To be a butler for Lady Ciel is a happinest for him. He feels like déjà vu. At least, no weird disturbers in their life, because Lady Ciel is so be careful to choose a person and never 100% trust somebody, although it's a person who she knows for a long time. Sebastian is so interested by her cruel personality that can make her kill a person who was useless for her. And, of course, Sebastian is the one who act as the important person in here. To protect his Lady and to ascertain that her wishes do comes true until the day where he can takes her soul. But, there is one thing that Sebastian just knows. Lady Ciel has a sickness that can take her life anytime. But, Lady Ciel never allows her sickness to be her weakness. She has a strong will. She won't die until her desires fulfill. Sebastian realized that she has a perfect soul that he wanted, the chosen soul like his young master's. For the first time, he feels that he really want someone that badly. He really wants all of her.

One day, in the night, Lady Ciel said to Sebastian: "What do you think about love?" And Sebastian answered: "That is the foolish thing in this world." And, with a smile, she said:"then, I'm the foolish human ever, because I'm fall in love with a demon."

Sebastian startled heard of what she said. He was so happy because what he really want, now already he gets. By said: "you are not a fool," and a little kiss; Sebastian makes her to be his own. Since that, their relationship change to be more than master and butler, although, Lady Ciel still not changes a little. She is not a stupid who can blind by a feeling like love. She was already throwing her life and smile when she lost anything in that day. She is enough for being deceived. That's why, she always hate a liar. The only one she trusted now is Sebastian, because she knows Sebastian will never betray her. Not like human.

But, not expected by anyone, Sebastian was lose to a human. Sir William Bathory, the manager of Funtom Company, who want to destroy Lady Ciel, ask Sebastian to become his butler as a wish of his spoiled daughter, Lady Eliza Bathory. Of course, Sebastian rejects him. Not expected by Sebastian, Sir William has a stone that he called as the stone of demon which can hypnotist everyone, no matter he is a human or not. With that stone, he makes Sebastian work to him. Lady Ciel who thinks that she was betrayed by a people, who she trusts and loves, was very upset. She no longer has a will to live. So, she tortures her own body to fast her own death. But, when she meets with Undertaker, who become her information source and her place to tells about all of her worry (she knows that Undertaker is a Reaper), she knows that there is something weird about Sebastian. At the same time, suddenly, Grell Sutcliffe appears in front of them and begging for Undertaker's help to search a Reaper's Library guardian stone. That stone was drop to human world by accident. The red ruby named, Cerberus Eye. That stone have a power to controls anything by an order that give to it. Undertaker said that he was saw that stone in Sebastian's cloth, and Lady Ciel quickly realized what actually happen. With Grell and the three idiots, Lady Ciel goes to Sir William's mansion and save Sebastian. When she meets Sebastian, who not under control of that stone anymore, Lady Ciel drip her tears for the first time since a long time she never cry. At last, Lady Ciel orders Sebastian to kill Sir William and his daughter.

After that incident, their life back to the normal life as usual. However, the relationship between Lady Ciel and Sebastian are deeper than before. In his days with Lady Ciel, Sebastian for the first time feels the feelings that he never feels before. For the first time, he feels that he not only wants someone body and soul, but also her heart. He was jealous and become hate to Cecile, a cat which become Lady Ciel's pet. While in fact, he was really loves cat. Although it can be mean as love, but Sebastian always keep his mind in a reality that a demon don't need love.

But, time is always spinning. One day, Lady Ciel should face the truth that she was going to die because her sickness is no longer healable. She doesn't reject that fact and orders Sebastian to takes her soul because her time has arrived. But, Sebastian doesn't take her soul, but take out of her sickness which means he cures her. Although he just can makes her life become 6 years long. Lady Ciel surprised because Sebastian doesn't take her soul. But, Sebastian says: "Please excuse me, but let me be your side more a while, My Lady." Lady Ciel surprised heard what he said. She can't say anything. In the end, she just smiles and hugs her beloved butler.

The last scene: after 6 years, Lady Ciel dead. Of course, she already gives her soul to Sebastian. She leaves her beloved butler and the three servants. But, not only them, she was leaves her twin babies, boy and girl (those babies' father is Sebastian^^).

~END~


End file.
